


Where the road may take you

by mhtun23



Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton is Morgan’s uncle, Everyone Is Alive, Minor Swearing, Morgan’s learning to drive, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, The avengers are all one big family, the F-word is used once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhtun23/pseuds/mhtun23
Summary: Morgan stark just turned sixteen and passed her permit test, however the weekend she was supposed to start getting in some practice her parents got called away for a business trip. fortunately for Morgan her uncle Clint is willing to try and teach her.





	Where the road may take you

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Morgan is 16 in this fic, mild swearing written in third person but centered towards Morgan. 
> 
> Also I’m still new to writing on this site and everything is coming from my mobile so if things seem odd I apologize)
> 
> (I’ll happily take constructive criticism to help improve but please don’t be rude)

It was a cool quite spring morning, Morgan was excited to get started with her first ever driving lesson. The teen had been expecting to go with her father but things had come up and he and her mother had to go on an important business trip. Fortunately for the girl she would still get her first lesson in that day. As she sat in the kitchen eating her cereal she heard someone else enter the room, she looked up from the news article she was reading on her phone just in time to hear her uncle Clint speak. 

"if your going to be driving you better keep that thing out of your hand" he said as he started to fix himself some toast, Tony had called him before they left for their trip and asked if he would mind to help Morgan. The archer knew how excited she was to start driving so he agreed, he needed to find ways to spend more time with his niece anyway.

"I'm gonna turn it off when we go to get in the car," Morgan began and paused a moment. "I'm not stupid uncle Clint I know better than to text and drive I've seen the statistics" she said and paused a moment. "I'm actually reading an article about it right now" she said.

"Well stop reading that article" Clint said as he was putting butter on his toast, "you don't need to get yourself in a negative mindset before you get behind the wheel, you need to have a clear head and be calm and focused while driving." He explained to her as he sat down to eat.

Rather than argue Morgan set her phone down, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense," she responded while finishing her cereal and going to wash the bowl, "Are we going to be on the actual road today?" She asked curiously. 

"No, sorry kid but it's your first day I'm not sending you out onto the traffic of New York" Clint explained, "we can drove around the compound, Were gonna work on learning to properly turn, park, and maybe try parallel parking and when your dad gets back the two of you can hit the actual road" 

Morgan nodded a bit "okay I think I can live with that" she said, she let out a small sigh of relief glad to know she wouldn't be around real people with more experience driving than she had, the thought intimidated her a bit. 

~a time skip brought to you from the time stone~

Morgan let out a groan of frustration laying her head against the steering wheel. She had thought driving would be easy, All the adults she knew made it look easy but it was hard. 

"Look it's not that bad your doing great Okay, you just have to pull up a bit more and you won't have such a difficult time backing into the space." Clint explained. They had indeed attempted parallel parking, but every time Morgan tired to back up she kept bumping into the trash bin they set up to serve as the back car. 

"I can't do this it's too fucking hard" she said "I'm never going to be able to do this" she said. 

Clint looked at her, " you can do this okay, no one said it was going to be easy but it's possible" he started. "Just listen to me and I'll tell you when to try and start backing up alright, let's give it one more try" he said.

Morgan sighed and sat back up "fine, two hundredth time is the charm" she said sarcastically. The girl pulled up beside her uncles car and waited until he told her to back up, she was tense as she slowly worked her way into the space. She didn't hit the garbage can that time, when she though she wa sin she put the car in park and waited for her uncle to check the job. 

"Well it's crooked, but you didn't hit the garbage can and you didn't hit my car so I would consider it a success" Clint said and smiled, "good job kiddo" he said

Morgan smiles proudly and quickly got out of the car to look, "I can't believe I actually did it" she said and smiled brightly, she was ecstatic to see her job well done, she took a picture and tested it to her father. Then she turned to her uncle Clint, Morgan smiled brightly and hugged him, "thanks for helping me today" she said.

Clint returned the hug, "it's not that big of a deal, maybe sometime we can try driving again, when your on the real road" he suggested, "I'm Sure your gonna turn out to be a great driver kid".

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you have suggestions on other story’s you’d like feel free to comment them down below


End file.
